


Loss

by Tianasina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: Years after the events of Detroit Become Human, Connor deals with the death of Hank.





	1. Coping with Loss

Coping with Loss

 

“Hank!” the words spilled from his lips, and if he had had a heart, it would have stopped. The world around him moved in slow motion as Hank’s eyes locked with his. Connor’s hand reached out to him and his body trembled. Suddenly time sped up again and Hank’s body dropped to the ground with a thud.

Connor’s eyes snapped between the man who had shot Hank and Hank’s trembling body. Years ago, he would have considered chasing the perp, before he had gotten to know Hank the thought would have tempted him, but it had been years since then. Years since he had become deviant, and in those years he and Hank had grown. Hank had changed and so had he.

His hand acted of its own accord and he pulled a gun out of his coat. It went off with a bang and the perp fell to the ground. Dropping his gun to the side he ran to Hank and collapsed to his knees at the older mans side.

“Hank! I’m getting help!” his ring rapidly blinked between yellow and red as he called for the police.

Hank offered Connor a weak smile. “You look after yourself son.”

Connor felt his body shake and he pulled Hank closer to him. “Don’t you talk like that Lieutenant!” he shook his head as a logical part of his processor scanned Hanks condition. “We are going to get you fixed up and then I’m buying you a drink- a double.”

Hank let out a coughed chuckle. “Wonders of technology...” he smiled at Connor.

Connor, despite tears rolling down his face, felt a chuckle escape his lips. “Help is coming Hank.” His voice shook.

Hank coughed and reached up, his hand touching Connor’s shoulder, he squeezed appendage. “Connor, I’ve been ‘round long enough to know when someone is going to go- just please, take care of yourself.” He let out a pained grunt as he tugged Connor down to hug him. Connor let out a chocked sob and returned the embrace, he didn’t care for the blood seeping onto his shirt- he would cover himself in blood if it meant saving Hank.

He heard the sound of sirens and pulled back to tell Hank that help had arrived. He may have been synthetic and some people debated the existence of emotion or a heart in Androids, but those people could get fucked as far as Connor was concerned- he could feel a heart, his heart, break as he felt Hank’s body go still.

“No.. no Hank!!” he cried. He clutched the body close to him and let out a sound that sounded like a sob.

X

Connor sat on the couch. His couch. Hanks couch. _Their_ couch. The sound of Knights of the black death blared through the house. _Their_ house. The death metal, while it was literally music to his ears, was also _music_ to his ears. He needed the music. This was _their_ music. _Their_ songs. This was something that the two of them would do when they struggled with a case, had a bad day, or even when they had a good day. It was just what they did together. The aggressive music a balm for Hank’s soul, and a connection to Connor’s humanity- to Hank.

Connor’s circle flashed yellow as memories of this room, and music came to him.

_Before making breakfast for Hank, who was still unconscious from a long night before. Connor decided that it would be nice to have some music playing- something to have in the background. He flipped through Hank’s records. He was tempted to play their go to music of the knights of the Black Death, but he felt like something different today. So, he ended up playing some jazz._

_A smile twitched onto his face as the smooth sounds of a saxophone filled the room. He then went about making something for Hank- bacon and eggs, a staple. While he flipped the bacon he found himself humming to the music, something that weeks ago would have sent him into a frenzy of diagnostics._

“ _Jesus Christ Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” A grumbled groan came from the doorway._

_Connor cracked an egg into the pan. “Good morning Hank!” his voice was bright. “I am making you some breakfast!”_

_Hank eyed him suspiciously. “…Why? It’s not my birthday.” He glanced around the room suspiciously. “You break something? Another window?” he continued to assess the room._

_Connor turned off the heat and proceeded to pour the food onto a plate. He then set the food on the table. “You’re hungover- I have conducted research and found that this is what people like when experiencing your affliction.” He ducked his head as though embarrassed. “It’s also a thank you, for letting me stay. I would have acquired you that burger you enjoy, however-”_

_Hank raised his hands to stop the rambling. “Alright, alright I get it.” He sent Connor a look. “That doesn’t explain why you’re making breakfast at five thirty in the morning and blasting jazz.” He gripped his head and swayed. “fuck I feel like there’s a band stomping around my head.”_

_Connor moved and turned the music down. He then went about making Hank coffee._

“ _Oh hell no!” Hank snapped, causing Connor to stop and stare at him with wide eyes. He waved his hands at Connor. “You aint here to make me breakfast- or to wait on me. I don’t expect that from you!”_

_Connor paused and assessed why this would bother Hank, it took him a few moments before he had analysed the situation. “I am doing this because I want to. You are my friend.”_

_Hank scratched his head awkwardly. “Yeah well.. don’t do it all the time- I did this to myself. You did ‘advise’ me to cut down.”_

_Connor felt himself smiling. “Alright Hank.”_

_Hank looked over at the record player in the living room. “How about I take the food in there and I introduce you to some tunes?”_

“ _I would like that very much.” Connor walked into the room and sat on the floor. Sumo walked over to him and plopped himself into Connor’s lap. Connor smiled and proceeded to run his fingers through the dog’s fur. After a few moments of silently patting the dog, Connor looked up to see Hank watching him with a smile._

“ _Hank?”_

_Hank shook his head. “Nothing.” He then picked out a record and spent the rest of the morning introducing Connor to some of his old favourites._

Connor looked over at the stereo as the memory of the Hank and his music flashed before his eyes. Perhaps he would put on some jazz…

X

As he sat at his desk he looked over to Hanks. It had been a month since Hanks death and his desk remained the same. His mug was still in its spot. His photos still plastered across the desks divider. Connor’s coin, which he had never returned, sat on the desk beside Hank’s coffee mug. Connor knew that it was silly, but he could not bring himself to change the desk or take his coin back. Other members of the precinct had left the desk alone as well, a fact that Connor was grateful for.

He turned his eyes back to his own desk. A series of small dog statuettes were neatly arranged on it. A _personal_ touch. He picked up a small urn and he frowned. First Sumo, now Hank. His hand trembled a little.

“Connor?” Connor’s eyes shot up to warm brown of Detective Adrian Archer’s. Adrian was a young detective who had joined the DPD a few months after the revolution.

“Yes, Adrian?” Connor replied.

The young man held out a figurine of a puppy to Connor. “I went out for Coffee.”

Connor reached out and received the figure and nodded slowly in thanks. He noticed the coffee in Adrian’s other hand. His scanners detected that it was a black with milk and three sugars. Hank’s favourite. He looked back up at Adrian with glassy eyes.

“ _Excuse me!”_

_Hank and Connor, who had been discussing details about their latest case, looked up to see a young man with short brown hair and bright brown eyes looking at them with a vibrant smile. The pale faced young man raised a hand in greeting. Connor noted the fresh uniform that he was wearing, an indicator that he was new to the job. Possibly his first day?_

_Hank leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “Yes?”_

“ _You’re Lieutenant Anderson, and Mr. Connor, aren’t you?”_

_Hank raised a brow and Conner answered. “Yes we are.”_

_The young man’s eyes widened and he held his hand out to Connor. “Mr. Connor it is… it’s an honour to meet you!” when Connor took the offered hand, the man went about shaking it with vigour. “I’ve read so much on your case and everything that you did for the revolution and your work with Lieutenant Anderson and-”_

“ _Hey!” Hank raised his hands. “Take a breath kid, calm down.”_

_The ‘kid’ looked down, his cheeks red and he pulled on the edge of his jacket. “I..”_

_Connor looked down at his hand, which was still linked with the other mans. He felt something twitch in his system. “M-My name is Connor, what’s yours?”_

_Connor could feel Hanks eyes on him, he was not sure why though._

_The ‘Kid’ looked at Connor with a shy smile. “I’m Detective Adrian Archer, but you can call me Adrian. Today is my first day and I look forward to getting to know you- I’m sure that I can learn lots from you and Lieutenant Anderson.” It was then that he seemed to realise that their hands were still linked. He pulled his back with an awkward smile._

_Connor pulled his hand back and looked up at Adrian. “I am sure that you will be a valuable asset to the force.”_

_Adrian’s white teeth flashed as he smiled. “Thank you! Now, I was going out for coffee. Is there anything that I could get you guys?”_

“ _Yeah, I’ll take a coffee, three sugars.” Hank said._

“ _I do not require anything, thank you.” Connor answered._

_When Adrian left Hank shot Connor a sly grin. “I think he likes you.”_

_Conner looked back at Hank. “He seems quite nice. I will be glad to become friends with him.”_

_Hank chuckled. “I think the kid has a little hero worship,” his grin went sly. “Or a crush.”_

_Connor felt something in his systems twitch at Hanks suggestion. “I don’t see where you are getting that idea from. Nor do I see how it is relevant, Adrian was trying to be nice. Nothing else.”_

_Hank chuckled._

_Some time later, when Adrian returned. He passed Hank a coffee before looking at Connor. “You said that you do not require anything. But I thought that that was not fair, so I brought you this instead.” He held out his hand and presented Connor with a small dog statue._

_Connor’s eyes widened. “I… that is to say, thank you.”_

_Adrian smiled. “I hope that you like it.” He then left to give out coffee to other members of the DPD._

_Hank took a sip of his drink, a smug look on his face. “Connor’s got himself a boyfriend.” He teased._

It had become something of a tradition from that point, whenever Adrian went out for coffee, he would bring something back, usually a trinket for Connor. And while Hank insisted that it was because he had a crush, Connor was just happy to have a friend who thought of him. A human who treated him as a person, a person who was kind to him- like Hank, but different. Adrian made him feel different.

Connor watched as Adrian placed the coffee down on Hanks desk. A sad smile on his face. Adrian’s hands, Connor noted, shook lightly. Adrian then nodded to Connor, he did not say anything, but his actions were enough. Connor nodded gratefully. He was glad that no one had said anything to him about his work, or Hank. Fowler had offered him time off, which he had refused, and while Gavin was still an asshole, he at least had the decency to not talk to Connor.

Connor looked over at the coffee. He knew what he had to do.

X

Connor walked slowly through the cemetery. He stopped at two graves. One read ‘Cole Anderson’ the other belonged to;

“Hank.” Connor said quietly. He looked at the coffee in his hand. “Adrian bought you another coffee.” He placed the coffee beside the tombstone. This was not the first time he had brought a coffee, every time he came however the previous coffee was gone. Whether it was an animal, a homeless person or a caretaker, Connor did not know, nor did he really care.

“Hank I…” a piece of his programming told him that what he was doing was ridiculous, but he ignored it. “I’m trying… I really am… but I am lost…” he knelt down beside the grave, his eyes becoming wet. “I had thought about your death before… I thought that I would have had more time, I had things that I wanted to say to you.” He looked down at his hands. “I am so alone…I don’t know what to do with my life. I…” he looked away.

Connor reached for his gun. He pulled it out and looked at it as it rested in his hands, it seemed heavier than usual. “You once told me that you played Russian roulette.” He looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey, it may rain soon. “I knew your reasons, but I never understood why you would attempt it. I do now.” He hands tightened on the weapon. He raised it to his head and rested the barrel against his face. “I’m sorry Hank.”

He pulled the trigger and everything went black….

 

 

 

 

 

“Connor what the fuck are you doing!?”

Connors eyes shot open. He was standing in a white, room? He looked around, it did not seem to be a room, there was no floor, no walls and no anything… it was just white. His ring flashed yellow and red as he tried to process what was happening. At the sound of footsteps, he turned, his eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp as a fist collided with his face. Connor staggered back, his hand grasping his jaw. He looked for his attacker and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing before him.

“Hank!” he gasped, the expression on his face a mixture between horror and awe. His ring glowed yellow. “But you’re…”

Hank glared at him. “This aint about me- you fucking shot yourself you idiot!” he moved to hit him again and Connor moved out of the way.

“Am I dead Hank?” Connor asked softly. Hank had once asked him what would happen if he died, this was not what Connor had thought would happen.

Hank sighed. “That’s up to you Connor.”

Conner tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You fucked up your own suicide.” Hank snapped. “The bullet missed. Whether you live or die is now up to you.” Hank frowned and he eyed Connor sadly. “Connor, I don’t want to be the reason that you died.”

Connor tried to process what was happening. “Is this real? Or is this just something that my mind has imagined… am I dreaming?”

“Do androids dream? Never mind I don’t want to fucking know.” Hank looked at him sharply. “Connor did you seriously fucking miss me that much that you had to go and win at Russian roulette?”

Connor frowned and thought about what was happening. This had to be some kind of trick, some sort of illusion that his mind had created. He did a scan for an exit. When none was found he doubted that this was some sort of Cyberlife program. He looked at Hank, did it matter though? Whatever this was, it gave him an opportunity to speak to Hank again. Even if it was for a small amount of time.

“Hank.. I miss you.” He said.

“I know Connor.” He patted the androids arm gently. “I know son. But you need to go out and live.”

“I don’t know what to do without you.” Connor looked away, shame filling him.

“Well shooting yourself in the fucking head is not something that you should be doing.” He looked like he wanted to berate Connor some more but he decided against it. “You should be going out there and living.”

Connor looked at him questioningly.

“Oh don’t pull that fucking face, you look like a kicked puppy.” Hand smacked his arm lightly. “Go out there, do things, you’re already an amazing cop- but there’s more to life, go out see things- see the world. Grow a garden- get a pet. Get a girlfriend.” His lips twisted upwards slyly. “get a boyfriend- who cares? Live.”

“Adrian is my friend.” Connor said automatically, his usual response to Hanks tease.

“Ah! I never said Adrian.” Hank teased, when Connor went to say something he continued. “It doesn’t matter. What does is that you go out and do shit. And if after you do all of that and you still feel like coming to see me- then do it.” His face suddenly went serious and he pulled Connor into a hug. “It’s your choice what you do, go out and live, or don’t. I’ve said my piece, I won’t judge you for your choice.”

Connor pressed his face into Hank’s ugly shirt, his tears soaking into the material. “Hank.. I… you. You are a good father.. and friend.” He felt Hank tighten the hug.

“Stay or go, you need to choose now Connor.”

“There’s so much that I want to say to you Hank.”

“I know.”

Connor closed his eyes. A smile took his face. He made his decision.

 

 


	2. Dealing With Loss

 

Dealing with Loss

 

Connor’s eyes shot open. His face scrunched up and he blinked as white light hit his eyes. ‘Where am I?’ he thought to himself. He blinked a few times and his surroundings came into focus. He appeared to be in a hospital room. However, as he scanned his surroundings he quickly learned that he was inside the cyberlife building that had been ‘liberated’ during the revolution.

He lifted a hand to his head. He could feel a light dent where the bullet had entered, by running a quick diagnostic he deduced that the internal damage had been repaired. He was… alive? He moved to sit up only to feel a weight holding his arm down. He looked to his side and was surprised to see Detective Archer asleep and clutching to his arm as though it was the most important thing in the world.

Connor frowned. Had the detective brought him here? He watched as the detective slept, his mind taking him back to the conversation he had had with Hank. Or was it really Hank? Had it just been something in his programming snapping when he had ‘died’, had it been a virus? Or had that really been his Hank? He was unsure if he would ever have the answer to that question and that scared him a little.

Connor eyed Adrian and thought about moving him so that he could get up- a quick scan of the detective put that thought to rest when he picked up signs of stress, distress and exhaustion. Clearly the young detective needed the rest.

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” Connor looked to the door and saw Markus standing in the doorway. Markus raised a hand. “Don’t get up, I can see that you’re stuck.” He smiled, something about Connor’s situation was amusing to him. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a white chair- cyberlife standard- and moved the chair beside Connor before sitting down.

Markus was silent for a long period of time. His eyes boring into Connor’s. Assessing, calculating, almost cold. It was not an expression that Connor ever thought that he would see on the leader’s face. “Would you like to see your face?” he asked evenly. When Connor nodded he reached over to the side table and picked up a small mirror and held it so that Connor could see.

The first thing that Connor noted was that his skin had been switched off- possibly to make it easier to repair him. He then noted the small marks on his face where the bullet had entered. The mark was just a line now. A small line indicating that they had cut his head open and removed the bullet. He had to give credit to whoever had repaired him. From the mark, no one would be able to guess that he had shot himself.

“ _Connor what the fuck are you doing!?”_ Hank’s words flew through his mind. He once again questioned if that had been Hank. If it had not been Hank, then what was it? Was it some sort of construct that his mind had made? What if it had been Hank, then what did that mean?

“Why did you do it Connor?” Markus’ voice cut through Connor’s thoughts.

Connor looked over to Markus. “It seemed like the best option… I was.” He closed his eyes. “alone, I was alone Markus. It hurts, I wanted it to stop.” His eyes watered.

Markus let out a sound that was not unlike a sigh. “I know how you’re feeling. But you have to know that this wasn’t the answer- It’s hard but it does get easier. You have to trust me on that.” He then looked past Connor, his eyes softening. “You’re not alone, you know- you have us Simon, North, Josh and Me. Though I think that this young man may have more of an impact than any of us.”

Connor opened his eyes and looked over to Adrian. He frowned and looked over at Markus questioningly. “What are you talking about?”

Markus offered Connor a small smile. “That man found you and brought you to us- he hasn’t left your side since. He’s been here for four days, he’s barely eaten, barely slept and only leaves for the bathroom.” Markus touched Connor’s shoulder. “He’s been worried out of his mind- he must really care for you.”

Connor looked back at Adrian, who held him tighter and snuggled his head into the crook of Connor’s shoulder. His hair brushing against Connor’s face. Connor took note of the position that Adrian was in, half of his body was draped onto the bed with him while the other was seated awkwardly on a chair. He did not need to scan the young Detective to assess that the position would not have been comfortable for him.

“Has he been sleeping like that?” he asked not taking his eyes off Adrian. Something in his systems glitched.

Markus made a sound. “He was offered a bed, and a more comfortable chair- he refused, he did not want to cause a fuss.” Connor found himself not being surprised, if nothing else, Adrian always thought of others before himself. “His only concern has been you.” Connor looked over to Markus as he continued. “He’s informed the DPD of the situation and has taken care of everything.”

Connor remained silent, his LED flashed yellow as he looked back at Adrian. _“I think the kid has a little hero worship,” his grin went sly. “Or a crush.”_ Hank’s words flashed through his mind and Connor was struck with guilt at the pain he had caused Adrian to feel. The man was too kind to be in the kind of pain he was evidently feeling at Connor’s actions.

“He is… a friend..” Connor said finally.

Markus let out a ‘hum’ and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “Your friend here, he loves you Connor. If you take anything from this experience, know how loved you are. Cherish this, you deserve happiness as much as anyone.” Markus rose causing the chair to make a light screech as it scraped against the lino.

At the sound, Adrian jumped awake. His eyes wide and panic on his face. “Mr. Markus! Sorry I didn’t-” it was then that he noticed Connors eyes on him. “Connor!” his hands clutched at Connor’s face as he leaned forward, a series of emotions flashing over his face. “Are you okay? I’ve been so worried- I found you- I panicked, it was so scary, I thought for sure you had died and-” he cut himself off from his rambling, he let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead against the androids. “I’ve been frightened- I don’t want to lose you.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he felt his systems glitch. With damp eyes he replied. “I am sorry for the distress that I have caused…”

The thumbs on Connors cheeks rubbed circles and Adrian placed his lips to Connors forehead, causing Connor to freeze. Hank’s teasing flashed through his mind before he found himself being pulled up and held in a tight hug. His LED flashed red as he tried to process what was happening. He slowly felt himself returning the hug. Adrian kissed his cheek before he buried his face in Connor’s neck, the Android felt the other mans shaking before he noticed the wetness at his neck.

“Please.” Adrian sobbed quietly. “Please don’t leave me.”

Connor found himself gently stroking the others back. He looked up to see Markus nod at him before leaving. He then noticed that he had yet to reset his skin. If he had had a heart, it would have skipped a beat at the realisation that Adrian did not seem to care about his appearance. He tightened his hold on the man before quietly resetting his skin and hair features.

 

X

 

It was a few days later that Connor found himself returning to work, and, due to his circumstances, having a meeting in Fowler’s office. “Connor how are you feeling?” Fowler asked him with sharp eyes.

Connor forced a smile. “I am doing better sir, I am excited to return to work.”

Fowler looked over some papers in a file. Connor knew what it was. It was his ‘hospital’ report. “This report says that you are physically capable…” he trailed off and read more of the report, before he sighed and pushed it aside. “How are you really? Not your body,” he pointed to his head. “Your mind?”

Connor was quiet for some time while he assessed the best way to answer the question. “I am coping Sir. I have been learning… how to deal with my feelings.”

“Listen Connor.” Fowler leaned against the table. “If you need more time, tell me. We can work it out.”

Connor smiled, sincerely this time. “Thank you, Sir. It is not necessary, I am looking forward to returning.”

Fowler nodded. “Now this brings me to my next point. I need to assign you a partner.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he felt cold and fear. He did not want a new partner. Hank was his partner. He did not want to replace Hank. He could not replace Hank. As panic ricocheted through him Fowler continued. “You’re lucky enough that someone has volunteered, it makes things easier and less awkward.”

Connor was close to showing how _much_ Hank had taught him over the years when Adrian walked into the office. This caused him to pause. What was he doing here? He looked back at Fowler who had a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Your new partner.”

 

X

 

“You volunteered for this?” Connor asked firmly as they walked to his and Hanks desks.

Adrian smiled awkwardly and nodded. “Yes…” he looked away embarrassed. “I thought.. I thought that maybe it would be better if it were me. I was only thinking of your feelings, I can go back and tell them to change it if you prefer!” Adrian rambled, his eyes scrunching shut as though he were fearful.

Connor was silent as he assessed the situation, if he were to ask for another partner, he would just be assigned another. Perhaps someone who was unpleasant or not as understanding as Adrian. Perhaps he would end up with someone like Gavin? It was a possibility that he did not want to think about. He found himself agreeing with the idea of working with Adrian, they got along well, _very well,_ his mind supplied. Yes. He thought he could certainly end up with someone worse.

Adrian, taking Connor’s silence as his answer, pulled on the bottom of his jacket and looked away awkwardly. “I’m sorry to do this to you Connor- I didn’t want to replace Hank or anything. I just thought- given how good we are with each other, we could make it work. I’ll go.. tell Fowler.” He turned to leave.

“Adrian.” Connor caught the other’s attention, their eyes locked and Connor gave the other a small smile. “I would be pleased to work with you.”

Adrian’s shoulders slumped as he relaxed. “Thank you.” He returned the smile.

 

X

 

He knew that at some point he would have to do it. But when it actually came to clearing Hanks desk. He found himself filled with apprehension. It was practical, it had to happen, but he still could not bring himself to do it.

“We don’t have to do this today.” Adrian said from beside him, an empty box held in his arms.

Connor shook his head. “No, I need to do this.” He reached over and picked up Hank’s baseball cap. His hands shook as he placed it in the box. He was unable to describe the emotions that flowed through him as he packed away Hank’s things. His mug, his zune, his old photo’s… with each item he felt himself feeling heavier, but lighter at the same time. He knew that he had to do this.

He then reached the board that had, at one stage, been the home to all of Hank’s anti-android propaganda. It was now home to photo’s of Cole, Sumo and Connor. Connor’s eyes locked onto a photo of Hank and Himself from when he had been officially reinstated to the DPD. Hank had his arm around Connor’s shoulders and a light, happy smile on his face. Connor remembered the day well. He had been so happy with himself, but the thing that had made him the most pleased, was the proud smile on Hank’s face. Lifted the photo from the wall and found that he could not bring himself to put it in the box. His eyes slid to his own desk, and he found himself placing the photo there.

 

X

 

“How are you feeling?” Connor looked up to see Simon walking up to him. He was sitting in the main foyer of the old Cyberlife building. He had been waiting to see Markus to ask about some androids who had been involved in an assault.

Connor looked back at the water feature. “I am doing well thank you.”

Simon sat beside Connor on the stool and watched the water with him. “I tried it once.” He said after a few moments. Just _what_ he had tried did not need to be said. “I couldn’t do it. I wanted to, I just could not find the courage to do it.” He let out a sad laugh. “I don’t know if it’s courage or not.”

“It’s not.” Connor replied. “my actions were not courageous at all. I acted selfishly and my actions hurt others.”

Simon nodded. “Markus was worried, we all were.”

Connor nodded. He did not feel the need to reply. He knew how much he had hurt others with his actions. And, were his vision to be believed, he had hurt Hank as well. He still had yet to decide whether or not it had actually happened- he supposed it did not matter, whatever it was, he had needed it.

“You needed to see me Connor?” Connor looked up to see Markus walking towards them.

Simon nodded to Connor and rose from the chair. He walked past Markus, his hand touching the other’s shoulder- a gesture that caused Markus to smile. He then continued to walk away while Markus moved to sit beside Connor. “I have some files for you- for the case that you’re working on.” He held a hand out to Connor who took the offered hand and the information was shared.

“Thanks.” Connor said simply.

Markus nodded and leaned back in the chair. They were silent for a while before Markus spoke. “Did you catch the game on Friday?”

Connor smiled. A genuine smile.

 

X

 

Connor stood frozen at his front while Adrian held out the most incredible thing to him. A puppy. A German shepherd puppy. A puppy. Adrian was standing in the doorway to his home and in his arms was a puppy. A puppy with large eyes and a happy wag to his tail. A good boy. A puppy.

“The pound was going to put him down.” Adrian said simply.

Connor found himself taking the puppy from Adrian and clutching it to his chest. The puppy let out a happy whine and licked the androids face. The puppy then wagged his tail and continued to lick at Connor happily. “Good boy.” Connor rubbed the puppy’s head and brought him into the house.

Adrian followed behind him. “They were going to get rid of him- I took one look at him and didn’t want to see him go- look at his little face! He’s too cute for that. I’m not making you take him if you don’t want him, I can find him a home. Or take him with me, I just didn’t want him to die and you were the first person I thought I’d show him to you.” He sat down beside Connor on the sofa.

Connor continued to rub the puppies head while the adorable puppy happily lapped up the attention. “What should we name you?” he asked the puppy who yipped at him and wagged his tail. Connor ran a hand through the puppy’s fur. “Hank.” He said quietly. The puppy tilted his head before letting out a happy bark and licked Connor again.

Connor looked over at Adrian with glassy eyes. “Thank you.” He touched the other’s hand briefly before turning his attention back to the puppy.

 

X

 

Connor walked to the graves. A coffee in one hand and a dog lead in the other. He stopped in front of the grave and bent down to put the coffee beside it. He told the puppy to sit and when he did, he pulled a treat out of his pocket and passed it down to little ‘Hank’.

Speaking of Hank’s. “I miss you.” Connor said simply. “I don’t know if it was really you, but I’m going to listen to you.”

He sat down and gently touched the puppies head. “I’m going to live, I’m going to try to work my life out. I want to experience things. I am experiencing things that you would have wanted me to do.”

Connor was silent as he thought about what he was going to say next. “I want to thank you.” He said finally. “I want to thank you for being a friend, my friend. I want to thank you for being my father, I’ve always been grateful for everything that you’ve done for me- everything that you still do for me. You’re always on my mind and you always will be. Thank you.”

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, a devilish smile taking his face. “I’ve stolen this back and when I see you again, I’ll teach you how to do it.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
